Quarantine Protocol
by Phoenix T
Summary: Cassidy Williams is in their world and she'd love every moment away from her past, if she could remember it. Now all she knows is something is very wrong with her. With Fringe division trying to keep her prisoner she runs trying to find what was once in her mind. The memories that make her appreciate every moment here. But everything comes at a price, including knowledge and love.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**I do not own any Fringe characters, plot, or scenes. I do own my characters, plot, and scenes. Warning this story will could become depressing to some viewers. The rating will be well deserved for language and violence. There will be no mature themes.**

* * *

 **Cassidy's POV Alternate Universe**

Beep…Beep…Beep

My eyes fluttered as I slowly made my way away from the force holding me in sleep. As I became more aware of my senses that had previously abandoned me, I could feel sunlight on my skin, I could smell something sweet but savory at the same time. Perhaps chocolate? I could hear voices speaking to each other it slightly muted tones. I heard a high pitch voice followed by a low pitch and then a different high pitch. Slowly I could make out what the pitches were saying.

"Will she be awake soon?"

"We don't know. She sustained a pretty hard blow to the head as well as other minor injuries."

"What injuries?! She didn't look injured when we first saw her."

"All I know is the poor child looked like she been beaten half to death, recently as well."

I blinked trying to force my eyes to open. To will them to look in the direction of the voices but they wouldn't comply. They didn't want to open, to face the world around me. So for now I listened carefully.

"How long until we can take her?" A gruff voice asked seeming very impatient.

"Not until she wakes up to say the least." A kind voice answered sounding generally concerned about me. I don't remember anyone being that nice to me…ever. But now that I think of it, I don't remember anything. Only my name. Everything else is a fog. A painful fog when I tried to remember.

"Is there anything else we should know?" This voice was different it was female like the kind voice but it had a more spunky quality to it. I could imagine a youngish woman putting her hands on her hips and giving attitude. It was very funny.

"Yes. Lately Ms. Doe has been saying things while comatose."

"What sort of things?" Spunky asked.

"She been saying a number over and over again. 69542. She been like that from 2-o-clock this morning but its been getting more frequent."

"I don't hear anything now." The male voice said.

I heard footsteps coming over to where was laying. I felt like I should try to move away but I couldn't. I was a fly on sticky fly paper. Someone pressed a few buttons on a machine next to me before grabbing my wrist and feeling for a pulse.

"Odd. Her pulse rate is increasing as well as her blood pressure. Neural activity is increased as well. Hello there dear. Can you hear me?" She said softly coming out of her musing to ask me the last part.

I wanted to move but my muscles were refusing to do anything at all. My eyes wouldn't open and neither would my mouth. My mind was able but my body was not ready to comply. Putting all my effort into moving my hand I managed to make my fingers move slightly. I just hope it was enough for someone to notice and help me.

"Liv did you see her fingers twitch?" Grumpy asked.

"Yeah." Spunky no Liv answered back.

"I'm going to give her a dose of an acetylcholine, norepinephrine, and dopamine mixture to stimulate her brain further in hopes of waking her up completely." The kind one said.

My eyes fluttered more and for once I thought I could finally open them and I tried, and failed. And I tried again. On my third try I finally was able to open my eyes and boy did I regret it.

"Ahggg" I mumbled after being blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window. I used my arm to block the light from streaming into my face. I rubbed my eyes some but still they didn't want to adjust to the new level of light. So I sat there for a little bit hoping that when I opened my eyes again it wouldn't hurt like before.

"Lincoln could you get those" Liv said probably gesturing to the blinds.

Deciding to be brave I opened my eyes again fully prepared to be blinded again but I found the room dark and peaceful. Blinking I slowly looked around my surroundings. I was in white room with walls that looked about the same length. There was minimal furniture but still enough to be comfy. There was a nurse at the end of my bed writing on a clip board and my right there were two people. A male and a female. Lincoln and Liv. They looked pretty ordinary. Lincoln was tall, he had brown hair and maybe light green eyes, I couldn't be certain. His hair was a mess, a geled up mess. Liv was tall as well with bright red hair and brown eyes.

They staring at me. I guess waiting for me to take it all in. Liv smiled when she realized they had my full attention. She opened her mouth to talk but soon got interrupted by the doctor. She glared at him for a second before quietly walking back over to where Lincoln was standing.

"Well I see someone has finally woken up…" He said looking down at clipboard "… after being comatose for two weeks." He smiled at me before walking over to the left side of the bed.

"I just need to check a few things before I let these nice agents take over." He said gesturing over to them. I nodded to quite sure what there was to check I felt fine. He checked my pulse and told me to sit up so he could check my lungs. He also toke some blood before he left, waving to the agents that they could continue now. They came back over this time with serious looks sprawled over their faces.

"Hello there, were just here to ask you a few questions." Liv said smiling. I smiled back but my smile became slightly fake when I noticed the guard behind them.

* * *

 **Olivia's Pov Alternate Universe**

"Hello there, we're just here to ask you a few questions." I said smiling at the young girl in front of me. She had long light brown hair that made her light brown eyes almost unnoticeable. She had tan skin with freckles on her nose. She looks nothing close to thirty so my guess was maybe twenty three years old. She smiled back at me but after a while her smile seemed forced.

"I'm Fringe Agent Olivia Dunham. This is Captain Lincoln Lee. We were hoping you could tell us what you saw happen on the day of 17." I asked making sure to sound super nice. The girl contemplated it for a moment before answering, or so I thought.

"What month…" I gave her a confused look "… the 17th of…"

"June" I said quickly finally understanding what she was asking. She bit her lip while thinking again.

"I don't remember" She said looking sad. Figuring she might need so time we went back to the basics.

"What's your name?" My partner Lincoln asked.

"Cassidy… Cassidy Williams." She answered. Cassidy was a nice name, pretty, feminine, but strong as well.

"Cassidy where do you live?" I asked butting in. She waited a second before answering.

"I don't know"

I looked at her and finally realized what was wrong.

"Cassidy do you remember anything about your life." She looked around the room not wanting to answer. I noticed she was picking at her nails as well. Suddenly she stopped looking around and focused her sights on something just outside the room. I shifted my head slightly to see what she saw. The doctor was outside talking to the tactical guards. He had a cart full of sedatives for us to use so we could get her back to fringe headquarters without a fight. She stayed staring there. Her eyes didn't waver for what seemed like hours. Her hand started shaking. She figured it out. I slowly nodded to Lincoln and he nodded back as he moved his hand towards his gun. My hand went for my hip as well, thou, I didn't want to use the gun placed there. Her head tilted to the side a bit.

"Cassidy stay where you are. We're going to give you a sedative to help you sleep okay. Trust us." I said in the most motherly voice possible. But I didn't expect what would happen next. As the doctor wheeled the cart in, she spoke.

"What if I don't want to sleep?"

As she spoke she flipped out of the bed and onto the cold floor. Landing in a crouch she toke my feet out from under me. Making me bang my head on the wall railing as I fell. She went after Lincoln next who had his gun out. She grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back before ramming him into the doctor. Grabbing his handcuffs she wrapped them around her hand before taking on the guards she toke two of them down before the third rammed her into the medicine cart with the drugs. She squealed in pain before hitting the guard in the back of the head. As she went to get up I pulled my gun out and aimed it at her chest. She smiled as if she had expected it. Out of nowhere she flung a needle at me and managed to knock my gun out of my hand. As I went for it she tackled me to the ground. This time I hit my head on the marble floor. I watched her limp out of the hospital room mumbling to herself about something before I passed out due to multiple concussions.

 **That's the first chapter of the second installment of the series. Hope you like it. Feel free to review and leave constructive criticism/questions. Currently I have a poll going to see your guys' opinion about who should interfere with Alt- Lincoln's Love Life or you could just leave your opinion in review. Please pick your favorites. I also have a story revolving around the avengers' kids, so if interested please take a look.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight the Sickness

**I do not own Fringe or any of its character or themes. I do however own Cassidy Williams and anything pertaining to her. Warning this story may eventually become depressing for some viewers, maybe but probably not. The rating will be mostly towards violence and language and maybe I tiny bit to gore so… be warned. There will be no mature themes.**

 **Currently they are in the Alternate Universe or Red verse, depending on which Fringe Fan you ask. The story is currently a the time on the storyline where Olivia and Alt-Liva switch places. The story does not completely follow the storyline. Some areas that were only days will be made weeks, and weeks made into days. Alright to the story we go.**

* * *

 _ **Cassidy's POV Alternate Universe**_

My leg and hip were throbbing in pain and my eyes were blurring intermittently. Whatever was in those syringes that guard pushed me on, was not agreeing with me. In order to keep from toppling over ever few steps, I ran my hand along the brick alley walls. They were moist and cracking. Running to behind a trash can, I heard voices come around the corner a few seconds later. It was the cops, Lincoln and Liv. They asked some questions before being directed past me. I pressed myself further against the wall as they jogged by. Attempting to move a sudden spike of pain went through my hip. I looked down to see three syringes piercing my gown and my skin. They went deep into my thigh and pelvis. There were a few blood stains on the gown but not enough to cause serious alarm. Grasping the syringes and pulled them from my skin, leaving tiny strings of semi-clotted blood hanging from them. I shuddered but keep the needles in my hand, they might come in handy later, but right now I need better clothes.

I peeked out from behind the trash can and glanced around. They were gone but that didn't solve the problem at hand. I walked around a little longer looking here and there for some clothes before I spotted it. A nice little shop, a clothing shop. No price tag detectors or cameras. Listen to me I sound like a harden criminal. I silently creeped in and grabbed a few things off the metal hangers. I felt really bad about stealing but not enough to put the things back. Tip toeing around the store I finally was able to make it to a changing room before anyone spotted me.

Taking off the flimsy piece of scratchy cloth, I started getting dressed in the cramped and stuffy room. I had been sensible and picked a nice pair of dark jeans, a cotton tank top (it was red), a black leather jacket, and some nice of leather combat boots. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail before shoving the needles into one of the jacket pockets. Sighing I gathered the gown and finally remember the wallet I had stolen off of the Captain. Deciding it was safe in here at the moment I picked around. He had some money, a few pictures (one of which was him with a lady I recognized as Liv), and a weird card. It had 'show me' written across the top of it. Odd. I shoved it in my back pocket and creeped out of the store again. Making a quick note of the name and the price of the items I'd taken.

I walked along the streets for a while during which I had picked up a dusty baseball cap that smelled vaguely of cinnamon and put it on. Suddenly I started feeling woozy again. People along the street asked if I was okay when I feel to one knee. I assured them I was okay before moving on this time deciding to travel back alleys. When I felt woozy again I figured it was time to tack a break from walking.

I sat against the cold wall of a bakery. Even though I was outside it felt like I was in a freezer. Something was very wrong. I took a peak at my wounds before wishing I hadn't. I hadn't taken time to look at them when undressing. I regretted that right now. They swollen and turning a dark purple maybe black color. They throbbed at the slightest touch. I rested my head against the bricks once again. The clay like substance bit into the skin on my forehead but I didn't feel it. All I could feel was the cold. I tightened my grip on the jacket pulling it closer. Shiver coiled in the pit of my stomach before being released like earthquakes in my body. I was sick. I chuckled slightly even though it felt like I was tearing apart my lungs. I looked around trying to find anyone who could help but there was no one here. It was silent just the honking of cars a few streets away could be heard. Snuggling further into myself, I bit back a cry of pain when I sat on something sharp. I sat up and felt under my butt but felt nothing. I sat down again but couldn't suppress the cry of pain this time. All I could manage was a small 'Ow'. I felt under me again, nothing. I felt my back pockets then slapped my forehead in disbelief. The wallet. I took it out from my right back pocket before tentatively sitting down. Peace, finally.

I chucked the piece of trash away from me. It was useless. Unless it had a cure in there or something. Or someone? I dragged myself over to where it sat in the dirt. I flipped the stupid thing open before finding what I was looking for, an address.

* * *

 _ **Alternate Lincoln's POV Alternate Universe.**_

"I can't believe she escaped!" That was the first thing I said to Liv after she woke up. She had a look across her face that said 'I know right' and 'I am impressed'. Now we were walking into Fringe headquarters where no doubt Charley was there to laugh at us, well mostly me. '

"I can't believe you guys got taken out by a girl. I mean she had fangs right and super strength. I mean I could believe that Linc would get taken out by a teenage girl but you Liv? What happened?" He said gesturing to me before looking to Livia.

I growled before muttering 'what does that mean.'

"I don't know. All I know is she was bound and determined to get out of there. After that I think I hit my head a little hard because I remember her eyes turning gold, ;so my memory isn't the best to look at right now." Liv said still continuing the conversation with Charley. I rolled my eyes and rolled up to my desk. Shoving some papers off my desk I went to put my badge away to find my whole wallet missing. I checked my other pockets, Olivia's purse, and I still couldn't find it.

"This day is getting better and better. I lose my wallet, badge, and show me. I lose a suspect, get to visit the hospital, and travel around the slums of New York. This day is awesome." I said banging my head on my desk before putting my head on my hands. Rubbing my eyes I went to go get some tea from the break room. Just as I was crossing the floor, my phone started ringing. I huffed but went to answer it.

Putting the cold, black phone against my ear I listened to the caller.

"Hello Mr. Lee it would seem that your Show Me has been stolen." It was Mr. Liam, my buildings door keeper.

"How do you know this?"

"A young women attempted to get into the building with it. However before she could get fully in she passed out due to multiple injuries." Hmmm. That sounds like our escape.

"Where are they taking her?"

"New York Hospital Queens."

"Thank you is there any way you could hold onto my show me for a few moments til' I get there."

"Of course."

"Thanks be there in five."

I put the phone done before turning to my partners.

"I found her."

* * *

 _ **Cassidy's POV Alternate Universe, A few minutes before.**_

I slowly walked the street trying to blend in. I knew it wouldn't matter before long but I was hoping maybe I could keep the freedom that felt so new to me. I wiped a tear from my paling face before continuing. My legs felt like rubber, rubber that felt pain each time even a molecule moved. It was a burning pain like being on fire but the flames were ice cold. Logically I knew I was burning up but I felt so cold. My thigh felt like it was slowly being sawed off by a mini chainsaw. A chainsaw that wasn't very sharp, it toke forever to cut, making its medium wait in agonizing pain. I stumbled slightly before regaining my balance. No one noticed.

I stumbled more and more, and more and more people started to notice.

I finally managed to get where I was going. But when I went to swipe the card my vision blurred and I stumbled barely managing to grab onto the wall to avoid falling. My breathing was labored and it was still hard to see. I could feel people's accusing stares stabbing me in the back. My fingers fumbled around for a second before swiping the card. I had a glimmer of hope I would remain free before the floor flooded my vision.

...

I could hear yelling. They were angry no… rushed, panicked. I felt tingly but pain free. I wanted to thank the doctors but I couldn't move… I couldn't move…

I tried to move. It's like I could feel my soul beating against my insides trying to get my body to move. When I started to panic I was finally able to move. I flailed around trying to get off the cart. I remember catching something with my finger nails. I mumbled an apology and then my hands were restrained. I wanted to cry. For some reason I still couldn't see.

"I don't know what to do doctor. Her vitals are all over the place. She has bruising, puncture marks, scraps, needle marks, and she looks like she's been run over by a bus."

"Get me a blood panel, let's see what drugs she's doing."

If I could laugh I would have, they wouldn't find the drugs in my system on that panel. I started tugging on the right restraint. Giving up on tugging I managed to dislocate my thumb to slip my hand out. They noticed I could hear them trying to find safer restraints. As they tried to keep me done I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the syringes. Dried blood still coated the needles but I figured they could still use them. As I tried to show them to the doctors, my hand went limp, and one by one they slowly crashed to the floor. One by one I saw my only hope at living fall to the floor.

One tear escaped my eyes as I slowly gave in to what I would call the abyss.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. I would like to thank all those who read this story. Please feel free to comment, favorite, and follow this story. It's awesome writing for you guys, hope you continue reading throughout the summer and for some people, into the school year. Also I will not be able to write as many chapters for a while but I will still post once and a while do please be patient with me. Have fun reading. Phoenix Trails.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tell Me, I Want to Know

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fringe or a anything relating to it. However I do own Cassidy Williams and my other OCs. Warning: Secretary Bishop is a giant jerk, so this may be depressing or aggravating to some viewers. Please feel free to comment as long as it is appropriate.**_

Ohgg. I hate waking up like this. I woke up again in a stiff and cold hospital bed. My eyes snapped open when I realized I wasn't in a normal hospital room. The room was too quiet, no beeping machines or noisy doctors and nurses. I flipped my long legs over the side of the bed and was surprised that I wasn't restrained. My feet shoot up as soon as they touched the cold floor. The way too cold floor. The room was all metal. The only source of light being a small rectangular window in a door to the left of the bed. The room only had the bed in it, which was a small twin with one thin black blanket. The rest of it was a dark, empty space. Gun metal grey floors blended in with gun metal grey walls. There was an access pad next to the door. I ran over to it, hoping it would open and I could leave this depressing room. But when I tried the door wouldn't budge. A red light beeped at me several times before going quiet. My breathing quickened. I nervously started twirling my hair between my index finger and thumb. I walked over to the corner furthest from the door and curled up in it. A stray tear managed to escape and slid down my cheek, as I settled in from the long haul.

I stayed curled up in that corner for hours. During that time more tears had managed to escape creating water marks down my cheeks. My hurt were red from trying to wipe the tears away. Hearing noises outside the door I pretended to be asleep. Head tucked in my knees, with arms wrapped around them, calming my breathing to make it look like I was sleeping. In. Out. In. Out.

I heard a shrill beep sound come from the door shortly before three people entered. I tiny shiver went over my whole body before I could tell it to stop. The footsteps stopped, I resisted the urge to open my eyes and see where they were in the room.

I whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying or who was talking.

"I know you're not sleeping Cassidy." So Olivia was in here. Despite her calling me out, I didn't move. Another shiver ran through my body.

"Cassidy, can we talk please?"

I almost convinced myself to stay put even though she asked nicely, but I couldn't in fear she wouldn't ask nice the next time.

 **Olivia's POV Alternate Universe**

"Cassidy, can we talk please?"

She stayed in the position she was in before slowly unfurling. When she looked up my heart slowly melted. She had long tear paths carved into her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed. She had bruising along her arm and neck. In her eyes I saw a fear I hadn't seen in her before, it was like a switch had been flipped and instead of being a stubborn fighter she was a scared little girl. She tucked herself further into the wall before nodding for me to continue.

"Why'd you run when you were at the hospital?" She hesitated before answering.

"It felt right… Ya know… When you don't remember anything from before that exact moment you kinda only have feelings. They're the only things you can trust."

"I understand." And I did. I remember thinking I was someone else remembering nothing of my life here.

I looked at Lincoln to find him looking at me as well. He knew what I was thinking.

 **Cassidy's POV- Alternate Universe**

She shared a look with Lincoln. I had a feeling that they were like brother and sister. They seemed like they were sharing thoughts. I thinks it time I poke around a little bit.

 _He remembers too. God. I'll hear the end of it from Charlie about that, and now everyone is holding me a short rope cause they think I'm going crazy._

Interesting. I went to dive in further to see what she was thinking about but was interrupted.

"Secretary Bishop, Agent Dunham and Captain Lee are needed for a Fringe case."

My eyes flickered to the man the soldier was addressing. I hadn't noticed him before. He was a rather tall man, carrying the posture of a scientist. His hair was graying on the edges and he had frown lines that looked permanently stuck to his face. He was dressed in a gray suit. Neat and nice and impressionable. Who wouldn't be impressed, anyone that looked at this man could tell his was a man with power.

He nodded to the agents as if dismissing them before looking back at me.

"Is it okay if I asked you a few questions Ms. Williams?" He asked eyes cold and curious.

I watched as Liv and Lincoln left the room the door snapping shut behind them. I gulped but nodded anyway. He sat on the edge of the bed which was a little further from me then where he had been standing. He had seen the fear. For some reason it worried me the he didn't exploit it. I had a feeling that most people I had known did.

"Ms. Williams what is your full name?"

"Cassidy Monroe Williams" He had a recording device out at this point during the conversation. He looked at me to say 'do you mind?' I gave him a nod. He nodded back and kept the device out.

"Do you know what 89542 means Ms. Williams?"

I froze when I heard it, a shiver creeped up my spine and a deep throb echoed left side of my head. I rubbed at it for a second before responding.

"No" It sounded like a lie the moment it rolled off my tongue but I didn't know what it meant, right?

"Do you know why you were in the condition you were in when you were admitted to the hospital?"

"Because one of your guys it would be fun to ram me into a cart full of needles."

"The first time."

I looked at him funny. He seemed totally serious about that question.

"Dude, you heard the part about memory loss right?"

He glared at me for a second when I addressed him a dude but went back to his stone expression afterwards.

"Ms. Williams I would like to perform some tests on you to see if we can help with your _condition_."

He responded with barely masked hate in his voice. But it wasn't directed at me. My eyebrow twitched up for a second before rubbing off the idea. Who else would he be mad at?

"What happens if I don't want to be tested?" I said fear tinging my voice. He looked over at me confused for a second before answering.

"I assure Ms. Williams the tests will be completely voluntary, we won't push you farther than you want to go."

I nodded before asking my last question.

"Why am I here Secretary Bishop? A Fringe division would be group designed to handle something that doesn't obey the laws of science but has happened anyway. What is so abnormal about an amnesia case, if I might ask?"

All I got as an answer was a closed door, literally. He walked out of the room not answering my question at all. As he left I managed to catch a glimpse of his thoughts.

 _She's too smart for her own good_

I ran to the door, tugging on the handle, screaming him at him. I started pounding my fists on the door. More than one person looked at my cell door when I started making a racket but all I could focus on were my answers leaving with Secretary Bishop.

"TELL ME!"

"TELL ME…please."

"Please tell me, please tell me why I'm locked up. Please tell why I can't remember who I am. I want to remember… please… HELP ME!"

 _ **Well that was slightly sad but chapter 3 is finally done. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review to give me ideas on what I should do for this character. Happy reading, Phoenix Trails.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Mood Swings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe however I do own my OCs including Cassidy Williams. This story may be depressing to some viewers. This story is rated Teen. Have a good time reading and just a reminder, there is a prequel to this story called Direct Ordinance. If you haven't read it might explain some references and foreshadowing that you've seen.**

I've been sitting in this depressing, dark, and dank room for days now ,and it is driving me crazy. There has been about five times I came so close to ripping out all my hair, and that's a lot of hair. My nails are chipped on the edges from me trying to claw the lock off.

So right now I am lying face down on the gun metal grey bed. My brown hair was strung out around me like a fan. I was positioned like a snow angel. And… I was completely and utterly bored.

That was until a heard arguing outside the door. I ran over to the tiny window and pressed my face against the glass trying to get a better view of what was happening outside. Some of the agents were arguing over something, perhaps a case they were working on. I tried to see their thoughts from here but the steel and glass prevented me from hearing them. This aggravated me. I had a feeling, this physical barrier hadn't stopped me other times I tried this.

I banged my head against the glass in aggravation before moving away; my eyes trying to glare a hole in the lock, yeah that didn't work. But it gave me an idea. Instead of trying to claw the whole lock off, I took off the outer covering off so I could look at the wires the cris-crossed inside. There was a speaker inside that from what I could tell led out there. Hmm. I guess if they wanted to ask questions from their desks they could.

I twisted together some of the yellow and green wires. Suddenly I began to hear what they were saying on the outside.

 _"Charlie, I've got a weird feeling about this case. It was too well set up. I think someone is doing this."_

 _"Liv, listen to yourself it sounds impossible."_

 _"Charlie we deal with the impossible every day."_

I hurriedly twisted other wires together along with connecting the speaker to it. Seeing that they were moving away from the area I rushed to finish my microphone. Taking a deep breath, I started to speak into it.

 _"Actually Agent, I believe she is correct; there is a high statistical improbability that the circumstances needed to kill two people the same way, in such an odd way, would align naturally. Less likely for it to occur within the same Millennium."_

I looked out the window to see Liv, Charlie and Lincoln staring at my cell door. Being me I waved to them from the door. I barely caught the smile that etched itself on Olivia's face for a second. It was gone just as quickly as it came. They started to move away from their desks again and I thought they were going to ignore me but instead they came over to my cell and walked right on in.

Lincoln was the first one to start asking questions.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he gestured towards the makeshift listening and speaking device.

I smiled but didn't answer him. He looked like he was going to ask again when Liv motioned for him to stop.

"How do you supposed it happened?" Her blue eyes looked at me pleadingly, begging for me to answer quickly so she could save lives.

"This person is manipulating certain factors in his target environment. In all likely hood he knows his victims."

Now it was time for Charlie to join in.

"How do you know that?"

"Easy, he would need to observe their patterns of behavior in order to properly manipulate them. It would be of no use to stage an accident on one street their walking on if you didn't know they stopped for something to eat before they got on the bus. You would put your plan into action to soon thus not catching your intended victim."

"Ahh…"

"Okay"

"Thanks for your help Cassidy we appreciate it."

"You're Welcome, and be warned… If I were this person, I would already be watching you."

I read their thoughts as they exited the door. They were all on alert. Good. I would hate for them to die. They look like nice people, especially Charlie.

Calming my mind on the fact that I helped them as best I could, I laid back down on my bed and thought of home. I didn't know what was home, however as I thought deeper, harder, I started to put a few pieces together. Home was a small beach house in Texas on the Gulf coast. The wind brushing my hair away from my face as I sat in my wood and fabric chair that stood on the red oak deck. Home. Slowly but surely I fell into a dream that felt a lot like a memory.

 _It was nice day. I could hear the seagulls crying overhead as they traveled toward the open shore that laid not thirty yards from where I was laying down. I sighed, turning onto my stomach so the sun could kiss my back, leaving ,hopefully, a golden tan in its wake. Every now and then a stray gust of wind would blow my long, russet colored hair away from my long neck. I could smell fresh sea water and the sea food that my brother had caught the day before. My stomach growled at the promise of lobster for dinner. I sighed again enjoying the peace, for it hadn't yet been squashed been shrieks and laughs of my little cousins. At my side another seagull cried, it too smelling the catch that had been brought in not half an hour ago from the ice house. I giggled, my voice scaring off the noisy bird but inviting over my brother._

" _Hey Doll." He said as he flopped onto the sand near where I was laying. I let out an indignant cry as sand sprayed onto me. He chuckled before wiping off my back and sitting up._

" _What do you want James!" I moaned as I rolled over again. The sun was now glaring in my eyes and the sand was itching my back. I turned my head to glare at him but found him smiling at me._

" _What are you looking at, Jay?!"_

" _Nothin' just you."_

" _Okay what are you thinkin' about then?"_

" _How many boys I'm goin' to have to beat up for looking at yah." He said seriously as he moved a piece of my hair out of my hazel eyes. I blushed a little bit before wrapping my brother in a big hug. His arms wrapped protectively around me as I laid my head on his shoulder._

 _Suddenly he started shaking me, yelling…_

" _Wake up Cassidy. Wake Up!"_

"Wake up Cassidy! Cassidy WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open and I finally woke up from my memory err... dream. After taking a couple deep breaths I noticed the agents standing above me. They all look pretty worried.

"You're looking at me like I just got run over by a steer, what's wrong with you?"

Liv shook her head and smiled before frowning again.

"Cassidy you weren't waking up. We've been here for 5 minutes trying to wake you up."

"Well I'm awake now, so what you want?" I asked as I slide off the bed and started walking around the room, I cursed slightly under my breathe for letting my accent come out, then remembering I didn't know I had an accent, before listening to what Liv had to say.

"We came to ask a few more questions. See if you remembered anything else that you'd like to share."

I shook my head 'no'. I had remembered something else but not something I would like to share. It felt too private, too happy to share to them, the people keeping me prisoner. In fact how could they even expect I would talk to them?

"How could you expect me to tell you anything? I have been kept prisoner here for some reason that I don't even know! You tried to drug me while asking me to trust you! You leave me in here with no entertainment so I am forced to pull my hair out because I am so bored! Then I TRY TO HELP YOU PEOPLE AND YOU INTERROGATE ME! Tell me why should I even utter another word to you?" My voice was dripping with venom by the time I was done. Everyone had flinched at some point during my scream fest. My glare only increased the speed at which they left the room. Olivia uttered 'I'm sorry you feel that way' before quietly closing the door.

I collapsed on the bed, my body spent from the conveying such a huge amount emotional energy during the end of the conversation. I sat there crying. Crying at the horrible situation. Crying at the horrible way I had just treated them but most of all, crying because I couldn't remember who I was. And all I could see as I sat there was James's face.

 **Thanks for reading everyone. That was a really emotional chapter for Cassidy. She is starting to become the spitfire she was before she had part of her brain removed in Direct Ordinance. Please Rate and Review. I also urge you to leave any ideas you have for the story in the future. If I use it, I will credit you. Thanks for reading, hope you have an awesome end of summer.**


End file.
